Monster Jam World Finals 17
Monster Jam World Finals 17 is a upcoming event that will be held on March 17-19, 2016 in Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. It will have 32 trucks competing for the World Finals. To date, the decorations on merchandise have been themed off gold and clovers, due to part of the event (the Young Guns Shootout) happening on St. Patrick's day. There are four Grave Digger trucks in the line-up, a record number of the same truck for the World Finals, two Maximum Destruction trucks with a third in the Young Guns Shootout, and two Monster Energy trucks. There are also two El Toro Loco trucks in the Young Guns Shootout with a third already in the main competition. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up # Scott Liddycoat- Dragon # Tony Ochs- Soldier Fortune Black Ops (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Rosalee Ramer- Wild Flower (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Eric Swanson- Obsessed (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Steven Thompson- Hurricane Force # Buddy Tompkins- Razin Kane (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Ryan Disharoon- Saigon Shaker (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Becky McDonough- El Toro Loco (Yellow) # Jared Eichelberger- Maximum Destruction (Yellow) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Travis Groth- New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) (Blue) # Steven Sims- Pirate's Curse # Bailey Shea Williams- Scooby Doo # Tyler Groth- Zombie (Yellow) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Kayla Blood- El Toro Loco (Orange) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Cynthia Gauthier- Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Tyler Menninga- Blue Thunder (Young Guns Shootout Debut) Line Up # Todd LeDuc- Metal Mulisha (Defending World Racing Champion) # Dennis Anderson- Grave Digger (Chrome) # Ryan Anderson- Son-Uva Digger # Cam McQueen- Northern Nightmare # Donald Epidendio- Titan (Black) # Candice Jolly- Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Marc McDonald- El Toro Loco (Black) # George Balhan- Mohawk Warrior # Lee O'Donnell- Mad Scientist # Scott Buetow- Team Hot Wheels Firestorm # Jimmy Creten- Bounty Hunter # Charlie Pauken- Monster Mutt # Unknown- Doom's Day # Chad Tingler- Alien Invasion # Neil Elliott- Fox Sports 1 Cleatus # Nicole Johnson- Scooby Doo # BJ Johnson- Gas Monkey Garage (World Finals Debut) # Mikey Vaters- Overkill Evolution (Defending World Freestyle Champion) # Jim Koehler- Avenger # Tom Meents- Maximum Destruction (Original) # Linsey Weenk- Lucas Oil Crusader # Damon Bradshaw- Monster Energy (Cadillac) # Dustin Brown- Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog # Chad Fortune- Soldier Fortune # Bari Musawwir- Zombie (Original) # Colton Eichelberger- Maximum Destruction (Gold) # Coty Saucier- Monster Energy (Ford) # Brianna Mahon- Madusa (truck) (World Finals Debut) # Adam Anderson- Grave Digger (Original) (Fox Sports 1 Championship Series Champion) # Cole Venard- Grave Digger (Purple) (East Coast MoreMonsterJam Champion) (World Finals Debut) # Morgan Kane- Grave Digger (Orange) (West Coast MoreMonsterJam Champion) # TBA (Young Guns Shootout Champion) Wednesday ("Make a Wish Foundation Day") On Wednesday March 16th 2016, Monster Jam held their annual "Make a Wish Foundation Day", giving truck rides and autographs to disabled/terminal children. Thursday (Young Guns Shootout) T/B/A Friday (Racing) T/B/A Saturday (Freestyle) T/B/A Trivia * This would be the second year in a row that Brianna Mahon would cover for Madusa, as she had an injury and sat out so far in 2016. Last year, at the WF16, she covered for her as she was attending a WWE awards ceremony. * The "Jester" truck (set to display at the pit party), on its way to Las Vegas, encountered the truck trailer carrying The Xtermigator and Razin Kane (the former also set to appear at the pit party while the latter to perform at the Young Guns Shootout). The teams for Xtermigator and Razin Kane and for Jester decided to hitch a ride together in the Jester trailer truck to Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, accidentally leaving the trailer for Xtermigator and Razin Kane behind in New Mexico. The Jester trailer truck had to return to New Mexico 400 miles away (thus 800 miles round trip) to bring it to Las Vegas. * It's Pit Party would be the largest to date, having 100+ trucks attending (Including competing trucks). Pit Party (Non-Competing) Trucks BKT (Race) BKT Ride Truck Black Stallion Brutus Destroyer Dirt Crew Extinguisher Heavy Hitter Hooked Ice Cream Man Iron Outlaw Jester King Krunch Maniac McGruff Monster Patrol (Phelps) Obsession Play'n For Keeps Quad Chaos Rage Scarlet Bandit Storm Damage T-Rex Time Flys TNT Wheels of Freedom Wild Thang Wrecking Crew The Xtermigator Category:World Finals Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:2016 events